


After the war

by DrWhiteFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, TYBW, older Hitsugaya Toushirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: Returning to Seireitei after twenty long year's Isshin wanted to fix what he broke but everyone around him seems to be doing fine. Rangiku healthy and drunk;But why is Toshiro hanging around Byakuya Kuchiki?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku & Hinamori Momo
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this is the first time me writing for Bleach fandom since the anime is coming back I decided to write about it.  
> I have no idea what I'm really doing so enjoy.

This place had become nothing but rubble and wasteland, and the place that once was his former home now stands as a battlefield. Isshin Kurosaki looks around the ruined Seireitei with a gleam of hope and despair. There were many dead and injured bodies that other Shinigamies carrying to the clinic, some in just bits and pieces. Isshin had no idea what had happened to this place neither he wants to know.  
Knowing his old comrades and co-workers dead is heartbreaking and bittersweet.

Among the Shinigamies carrying bodies, he saw a familiar face. And the lump of worry and black rock in his chest deflated like a balloon. Rangiku and her big chest were helping out the fourth division workers until their eye met.

Rangiku's eyes darted everywhere, looking for something or someone. Then she turned back at him, Isshin unknowingly smiled at her, but she closed her eyes then walked towards him with worry shining in her eyes.

"Rangiku! It has been a while! I can't-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Rangiku was hugging him like her life was depending on it. Ichigo just defeated Yhwach, and all the quinces have died, he has no idea what Rangiku went through in this war because he joined it when it was almost over. So because of that, the hug felt even more damning.

"I thought I would never get to say goodbye!" She sniffed "I thought I'm going to die without seeing you again." She buried her face in his chest. He always thought that she hated him or at least hoped they believe he died.  
"But you're here! And I'm here! I'm so sorry!" Isshin felt his eyes swell with tears as he hugged her back tightly; both of them stayed that way for a while.

“We know you were alive! Well, I was, Captain Hitsugaya thought you died! He was so angry! It's like everything in him froze, and he just shut off, he became more demanding and cold. He was so mean.” She said small bead of tear dropping down her cheeks. Isshin wipes the tea and smiled.

“Well, why I’m here! I was- I was worried! Knowing there was a war and not knowing what happen to you and my son was agonising! I tell you that!” He is hugging her one last time before letting her go.

As soon as they separated, the loud booming above made them both lookup. A three-figure, one was holding both bodies and dropping toward the Seretei from Royal palace, fast.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the three figures as they plummeted to the ground crashing with impending crack.

The gust of dirt and mist formed and Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Toshiro simultaneously fall face-first to the ground. All of them groaning in pain.

"THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" One soul screamed, “I don’t know some debris from Royal Palace?” Another answered, “that the captains, idiot!” One soul reaper snapped, while Rangiku runs to her captain's aid. Isshin just froze.

Is that Toshiro? He has grown so fast. What the hell happened to them, they look beaten up.

A couple of souls carried the three captains to the fourth division. They were leaving Isshin in the dust with confusion.

* * *

  
The fourth division was barely the old image of how it used to be. Almost half of its wall and street were decimated into ash. He wonders how they were taking in the injured without having problems with their equipment in the world.

"Well look who it is!" Shunsui Kyoraku was standing between the hole and him. He was rocking a pirate eyepatch, and he looked ill.  
"Kyoraku! You look- great!" He tried not to sound unhappy, seeing him. It just he wasn't ready facing a captain right now.

"Ah, the battle against murder flamingo can be a little tiresome!" He chuckled, so he fought Quincy flamingo, Isshin guess Rangiku wasn't joking when she said Toshiro was fighting a giant Quincy with a miracle problem. At the same time, Kenpachi turned into a demon after awaking his Bankai.

"You're waiting for your son?" Kyoraku suddenly asked Isshin had nothing to say, so he just nodded. He doesn't want to talk, and he'll speak when he ready. He can see Kyoraku shaking in his vision. "Well, see you around!" He said then patting him on his shoulder and limping away towards his division.

"Dad!" Ichigo with a lot of bandages and bruises smiled widely at him, they both hug.  
"I'm so glad you're ok! Are you sure you're fine staying here?" Isshin asked his son, Ichigo just nodded "yeah! Even though we could save the world, I still killed the Soul King even if I was being controlled. They need me to stay for a while! Hold in somewhere else while getting healed. What about you?" Asked Ichigo as both father and son started to walk out the half-broken hall of the fourth division.

"I'll wait! Uryu, Orihime and the others will take care of two girls. I'll stay with you until you can get out!" He said, patting his son's shoulder. Ichigo bitterly smiled "dad, I know you were staying because of Toshiro!" Isshin stared at his son, wide-eyed.  
"It's not a big deal! You sacrificed a lot for us, for me! Go!" Ichigo suggested, without warning, Isshin pulled his son for a hug. And left as quickly almost flash stepping as he does.

* * *

The street of Seireitei was full of broken debris, a black figure of Shinigamies walking and running around trying to make sense of all the mess while simultaneously getting back to the average root. Isshin looked around trying to find the tenth division barracks, for some reason he cannot find the one place he called home, he guesses it was destroyed during the battle. Still, he doesn't think so, and the tenth barrack was significant, not big like first and six division barracks but still substantial. So it was quite a head-scratcher when he couldn't even see a glimpse of the building.

So he walked, walked until his foot hit nothing but a carcass of a building. There was a tent build in each corner, and Souls were fixing and swooping the debris all around.

Isshin didn't want to be seen, so he sneaks past the tenth division workers toward a giant tent among the small, hoping it would be the captain's tent.

When he opened the tent, only Rangiku was sipping on sake with her foot on the desk.  
"You haven't changed at all when it comes to paperwork, aren't you Matsumoto?" He teased her, Rangiku suddenly yelped, jumping up from the chair.  
"Oh-oh, I thought you were captain Hitsugaya!" She huffed, grasping her chest. "What are you doing here scaring people?" She whined, then she made a surprised face looking at him.  
"I thought he would be here! It seems I was wrong!" Isshin said disappointed, taking a seat beside Rangiku who was retaking the seat.  
"Ahh well, He's been relocated to Six division since that's the only place that has a mere semblance of a whole. And Captain Kuchiki insisted that Captain Hitsugaya stay there!." She said, sipping her sake then poured one for him, which he gladly took.

"What happened to him? He looked- he looked different, very different!" He heard Rangiku chuckle, then downing her alcohol with one gulp.

"Its a side effect of his true or full release of his Bankai! It won't turn him back soon. Trippy isn't it!" She asked Isshin just shrugged, and he couldn't feel right face Toshiro now! He thought about the time he came in the tent Toshiro would have changed back to his child form, but it seems he didn't.

Ever since the younger Shinigami became his third seat, he adored him. His childlike demeanour and trying his damn best to show he isn't just a kid with powerful zampakto made him want a kid of his own.

Now that he no longer had his youthful look and is a captain. He feels even more guilty and missed out. He missed a lot of Toshiro's life. And Isshin himself was at fault.

"If you want to meet him! He's at six! Lucky I am going to the Six division to meet up with him!" She said getting up, Isshin followed her lead "if you want to! You can come along!" A black rock returned, stuck in the chest. Isshin stutters he had no idea what to say when he does meet Toshiro. He has no idea what the younger would say.

"Fine! The sooner, the better!" He said Rangiku just silently nodded, making it damn well she doesn't know what Toshiro would say.

* * *

When they reached the Sixth barrack, Isshin got an intense sense of nostalgia, but he swallows it down. Unlike other divisions, the sixth barracks were completely whole though a bit of crack was formed there. They were giving it an old, moulded look.

When they turned sharply around the gate he saw a giant hole that seems to be drilled there and was coated with blood, the whole front gate was nothing but debris, I guess even all-mighty Byakuya Kuchiki isn't safe he thought.

A door opened, and a girl burst out, in front of them bowing at both.  
"Captain commander Hitsugaya is far back in the mansion. Currently, Captain Kuchiki visiting him." She told Rangiku then her eyes fell towards Isshin and her eyes went wide, mouth gaped open.

"Umm heh! So we're going!" Rangiku waved the assistant, tugging Issing with her. The assistant still gaping left alone to make sense of what she has sawed. 

"Shouldn't we tell them we're coming?" Asked Isshin, Rangiku however just waved her hand in dismiss "it ok! He has only been there two days!".

They reached the door, and instead of knocking, she just burst the door open.

Byakuya stepped backwards away from Toshiro, and Toshiro turned his head to the other side, his gaze at the corner of the room. Both of their faces red.

Rangiku awkwardly apologised and started to bow, but smirking devilishly.  
"Should have knocked Matsumoto!" Byakuya warned as he cleared his throat, his eyes landed Isshin.

"Yo, Byakuya! You haven't changed!" Isshin said, smiling, barely holding his laughter. Byakuya looked between the three realising it was his cue to go he turned back to Toshiro, "rest well!" He said Toshiro nodded not looking at Byakuya, his face still red.

Byakuya walked away, leaving the three in awkward silence.

"So, you finally come?" Hitsugaya was the first one to break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I kind of forgot to include the time jump. Its has been a week since Kenpachi fucking dropped down on Seireitei and during that time Isshin was at Karakura time!  
> So~~ enjoy

"So, you finally come!" Toshiro said, he wasn't the small big-eyed boy Isshin used to know, in fact in front of him was a stranger sitting on the bed with a dangerously angry look in him.  
"Hey, Toshiro! You look- different!" He said deciding to take a seat beside the new captain of the tenth division. "I know! I was finally able to control my Bankai in the final form, but it seems this form is going to be permanent!" Said Toshiro solemnly, and Isshin kind of agree, he was so used to seeing Toshiro as a child that it felt so wrong looking at his older form.

"Why are you here?" His train of thought was cut short by Shiro's question. Isshin scratched the back of his head.  
"I was worried!" He said Toshiro snorted and closed his eyes. Isshin can see Toshiro grinding his teeth together, probably holding back vile words. The uncomfortable shuffling of Rangiku noted a lot of Toshiro's feelings.

"Worried? Really! Where have you been for two decades then? Even when you realised you could come back, you never did! Why?" Toshiro told him as the captain lays down. He was looking up to the ceiling.  
"I wanted to! But I had kids, and I couldn't leave them!" Isshin explained, Toshiro rolled over to his side, facing away from Isshin.  
"Just a small visit, a small visit could have left my mind in ease, but" Toshiro paused and took a deep breath as if talking was painful, "I think you should leave!" A pang of hurt left Isshin's body, but he understood. He left everything for Toshiro to handle and never returned; he might as well not show his face again. Gradually Isshin rose from his seat and walked towards the door, Rangiku followed him.

"Wait! where are you going?" She said urgently as if Isshin would disappear again. "Don't worry i'll be around, Ichigo currently held in place so! Don't worry you're the pretty brain of yours!" He said patting Her head as he walked out, Rangiku followed him.

"Isshin! You should know Captain just came out of a very exhausting battle! And is probably in high alert, don't take it so personally!" She pleaded. Isshin sharply turned.  
"Rangiku! I get where he's coming from! And I'm sorry Rangiku! I left both of you without a word! Nothing, i- I was afraid you'd hate me! And well as you can see Toshiro hates me!" He stared at his sandals.

" yes! He hates you! He hates your gut! But it doesn't mean you can't make it out to him! Come on! I mean- where are you going?" She exclaimed. Isshin placed his two hands on his hips and exhaled "I have no clue where to crash!" Isshin awkwardly laughed, while grinned "well you stay at the Kuchiki manor!" She suggested, which made Isshin's stomach do a backflip.

"What? No, no, I'm not staying in this place! I-" then he realised he had the whole family in Soul society, the Shiba clan that he had abandoned.

"Rangiku! What happened to my family?" He suddenly asked the poor woman. She stutters then made a weird sound.

"Uhh! You could say—- uggh" she was difficult "SPIT IT OUT!" Isshin shouted.

"They got kicked out!!"

"What?" Isshin gasped, a giant quilt formed, and his body shivered.  
"They got booted out! They no longer know as a noble clan, well because they don't have a leader and heir to continue it! Ever since Kaien died and you left" Rangiku carefully explained. Isshin angrily kicked small rubble that dropped from the ceiling and rubbed his face with his two hands. He did mess up a lot of people's lives, didn't he?

"Where are they now!" He asked Rangiku rubbed her chin "umm I heard they were moving back closer to the Seireitei! Since they contributed to the war. That's all I know! Maybe ask Captain Kuchiki!" She said, looking at him with big eyes. Isshin never liked Byakuya, he was too, by the rule guy!  
He was also kind rubbed in the wrong way when they saw Byakuya kissing Toshiro, Rangiku may find it amusing, but he finds it insulting not only to him but also to Toshiro.

The kid deserves someone better.

"No! I rather walk through the whole Seireitei than ask Kuchiki for help!" He said, turning back, walking away from the barracks.  
"But Isshin- don't you want to find your family faster?" Isshin stopped in his track then started to walk faster.  
"I'll ask Ichigo! He'll know where they are!" He said Rangiku cooed behind him.  
"Are you sure! You haven't told him that they're his family members, aren't you?" Again the older man stopped like he was contemplating whenever he should go now. But he knows Ichigo is smart, he probably has figured it out the moment he told him about his mother.

"It fine Rangiku! Do your paperwork" Isshin said, hitting Rangiku on her head. She scowled and pound at him, as he smirked, leaving her pounding to herself.

* * *

  
The conversation left Toshiro even more exhausted, not only that his new older body been giving him a lot to think about.

It has been only a week since Zaraki took both Byakuya and Toshiro to drop down on Seireitei from Royal Palace. That happened a lot confused Souls been questioning him about his appearance. However, he glosses them over by burying them with paperwork.

A small knock and Byakuya enters the room. So Toshiro rose from his position and smiled, happy to see him.  
"So? How the meeting went?" Byakuya asked Toshiro shrugged resist to roll his eye.  
"Knowing the reason why he left and stayed in that place, I understand! But what I don't understand is why he didn't inform us. Say anything, at least a goodbye!" Said Toshiro solemnly as he throws the blanket off himself, it was getting hotter and hotter every minute he stayed in this room.

"Hmm! Might have been a good reason! How are you feeling!" Byakuya had taken a seat in the corner of his bed, Toshiro got up in sitting position.

"Feel unnecessary! Why do you insist on me staying here?" Toshiro mumbled Byakuya gets up fixing up his yukata. "Because you need proper medical treatment! The 4th division can barely hold ten people right now!" Byakuya explained as the older man wraps the blanket over him. Toshiro just looked up, seeing the man's face so up and close, it made him giddy inside.

"Is it the reason? I don't want to bother you! Kenpachi is already another annoying buzz to this place!" Toshiro murmured, he heard Byakuya hum. "I think Captain Zaraki would be out before sunset! You know how he is, he cannot stay in one place longer than two days and it been a week!" Said Byakuya stoically, Toshiro laughed, unable to hold it, it seems Zaraki had gotten found of Byakuya and him.

They were going around trying to start a fight. But luckily Yamachika was there to stop him or else the sixth barracks would have been destroyed.

"Well, that's a good thing! But still, I don't want to be a burden!" He said dryly as Byakuya petted him on his head. Feeling the man's hand stroking him send weird sensation through his body. "You're not a burden! I want you to stay here for a while, see if you can adjust to your new body!" Said Byakuya getting up from his position.

"I'll try!" Toshiro answered as Byakuya left the room. Toshiro looked down on himself, his body had grown, he was tall (no longer people make fun of him or joke around about his height) but it doesn't feel right. He wanted things to be the same.

Exhaling a cold air, he dropped back to his bed and looked up to the cracked ceiling.  
Every division was targeted during the battle, luckily sixth division was quick on their footing and chased the enemies away from their quarters. Unfortunately, Toshiro's division was destroyed. It made his heart boil about all life that was lost during the battle. He was too wallowed up in his guilt over losing Hyorinmaru that he completely neglected his squad. Yet, he's more in peace when he woke up after they dropped down from Royal Palace, knowing they'll be reborn in a peaceful life.

* * *

Isshin entered the prison as fourth division Shinigamies was shifting around carrying food and medical supplies to each other. The prison cell had turned into a medical bay. Luckily one of the cells was occupied by two individuals.

"Dad" Ichigo cried. Happily, he was sitting on a bed, seemingly eating a bowl of rice. The other side of the cell was Renji Abarai also eating a bowl of rice. The man's eyes dropped on him as his mouth gaped open.  
"Ichigo!" He said, walking towards his son as he solemnly sits down beside him, Renji was now gaping at him.

"Just said it!" Tiredly Isshin said as Renji stuttered a bit.  
"C- captain Shiba? Y-your alive!" Renji said, placing the bowl on the table by his bed.

"Ohhh yeah! I didn't mention it, didn't I!" Ichigo scratched his head with a gleamy oblivious look in him.  
"HUH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE HE'S YOUR DAD!" Renji snapped at Ichigo, and his son just raised his hand in defence "sorry! I forgot you know!"   
"I FORGOT!!! YOU CAN'T JUST FORGOT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT" Renji explains as Isshin realised what he was about to say. Ichigo's expression changed in a click.

"What's so important about it?" They were talking like Isshin isn't just sitting there listening to their conversations.

"Ok, listen! You have any idea where Kuukaku and Ganju are?" Isshin asked Ichigo furrowed "yeah! I think they around the west side of the Seireitei, closer to Toshiro's home district." Ichigo told him as Isshin suddenly felt dread.

"Dad, it will be fine! They may scream and yell at you for a while and maybe won't even talk to you, but they'll probably get over it soon enough." Ichigo reassured him, Isshin nodded, he fled to the door, leaving Ichigo and Renji bickering.

Once in his life, he felt complete terror, scared out of his mind. His mind was blank, unable to think of anything to say. His confrontation with Toshiro ended up horrible. He doesn't want to feel that bad again cause he assured himself that Toshiro would come around.

"ISSHIN~" someone screamed behind as Rangiku flash stepped and was running beside him.  
"Rangiku what are you doing?" Rangiku giggled "oh! I decided just now to come with you! Its been a while since I been around Shiba! I'll say hello, besides I think you need someone to back you up if things got ugly, don't you think!" Rangiku chimed smirking as she does. Isshin was reluctant to have her with him, but at least she can back him up.

Yet he was sure that Rangiku would take their side when he would be left defenceless when the time comes.


End file.
